Manis?
by aryangevin
Summary: Aomine masih saja tertawa. "Maaf. Wajahmu terlihat lucu kalau sedang bersemu seperti itu." AoKise. Maybe... sho-ai? RnR, pls? Special for FID #4!


Manis?

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Don't Like Don't Read

…

ENJOY

…

Kise baru saja mendapat timbal balik dari hasil kerja kerasnya sebagai seorang model. Tentu saja hasilnya cukup besar, mengingat pekerjaannya yang lumayan susah untuk orang awam. Berpose semenarik mungkin dan juga membuat mimik wajah yang sanggup membuat para penggemarnya histeris di depan kamera.

Dan tentu hari ini adalah hari yang paling ditunggunya. Dengan uang hasil kerja kerasnya, Kise berencana untuk mengajak mantan anggota Kiseki no Sedai untuk makan di restoran favoritnya. Tentu ia sangat senang mengenai hal ini.

Tapi, bukannya Kise bermaksud untuk datang terlambat, salahkan kepopuleran dia yang melebihi batas. Dan salahkan juga dia yang tidak menyamarkan identitasnya. Jadilah para penggemarnya begitu mudah mengenalinya. Dan Kise juga harus menanggung repot karena harus memenuhi permintaan penggemarnya. Baik itu tanda tangan ataupun foto bersama. Kise tak keberatan sama sekali untuk memenuhi itu semua. Dan sebagai gantinya, ia hampir telat dua jam lebih.

"Maaf semuanya, aku terlambat." Kise memasang wajah tanpa bersalah, saat dilihatnya teman-temannya menunggu dengan wajah yang suntuk.

"Kau terlambat dua jam, Kisechin." Murasakibara berkata sambil menikmati _snack_ di tangannya.

"Lain kali kau jangan seperti ini, Ryouta." Ucap Akashi dengan senyum tipisnya. Anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang lain pun tahu bahwa seberapa berbahayanya arti dari senyuman tipis itu. Bahkan mereka pun tak berani melawan. Bahkan seorang Kise Ryouta saja hanya bisa berkeringat dingin mendengarnya.

Mereka semua pun akhirnya memasuki restoran tersebut.

Kise pun bermaksud untuk duduk berdua dengan sahabat karib yang begitu dikaguminya, Kuroko Tetsuya. Mengingat tempat ini hanya menyediakan dua kursi dalam satu meja. Tapi, Kise hanya bisa memasang wajah cemberut ketika Kuroko datang ke sini bersama Kagami dan duduk berdua. Kise berpikir bahwa Kuroko mengundang pemuda yang memiliki alis bercabang tersebut.

Tentu saja Kagami membantah keras bahwa ia diundang oleh Kuroko datang ke tempat ini. Sesungguhnya ia lebih dulu datang dan memesan banyak burger. Dan Kuroko datang menghampirinya dan duduk di hadapannya.

Kise tidak mungkin duduk dengan Akashi. Pemuda yang memiliki warna mata berbeda itu sudah lebih dulu duduk bersama Murasakibara. Tentu saja, karena Akashi lebih akrab dengan pemuda berambut ungu tersebut. Lagipula, Kise tidak mau mengambil resiko. Ia adalah orang yang suka banyak bicara. Dan ia tidak mau menjadi topik utama dalam sebuah berita karena menjadi korban Akashi hanya gara-gara ia salah bicara.

Kise juga tidak mungkin duduk bersama pemuda aneh yang bernama Midorima itu. Aura pemuda itu terlalu aneh. Lihat saja pemuda yang memiliki _green hair_ itu. Ia malah duduk berdua dengan boneka beruang besar di seberangnya. Pemuda itu berkata bahwa boneka beruang itu adalah _Lucky Item_-nya, dan ia juga tidak mau berada jauh-jauh dari _Lucky Item_ tersebut. Kise hanya bisa mendesah untuk ini.

Jadilah teman yang tersisa adalah Aomine Daiki. Kise hanya bisa pasrah duduk berdua dengan pemuda berkulit tan tersebut.

Kise tidak membenci pemuda berkulit tan tersebut. Hanya saja ia lebih memilih untuk duduk bersama Kuroko daripada pemuda ini. Jadilah sepanjang menunggu pesanan, Kise menggerutu di tempat duduknya.

Aomine heran dengan pemuda berambut kuning di hadapannya ini. Wajahnya tidak secerah beberapa menit yang lalu. "Ada apa denganmu, Kise?"

Kise mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Aomine. "Tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya singkat. Kise membuang wajahnya dan kembali menggerutu.

Aomine mengangkat alisnya. Bingung dengan tingkah salah satu teman dekatnya ini. Jadilah ia mengangkat bahunya dan tak mau berurusan dengan Kise.

"Kurokocchi~"

Aomine bisa mendengar gumaman dari pemuda di depannya. Wajah pemuda berambut kuning itu terus saja menatap pemuda yang memiliki rambut biru muda itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kuroko Tetsuya. Pemuda pendek itu tengah asik berbicara dengan Kagami, salah seorang yang pernah mengalahkannya dulu dalam pertandingan di Winter Cup.

"Aku ingin duduk bersamanya~" lanjut Kise kemudian dengan mata yang berlinang.

Aomine mendesah. Sesungguhnya Kise hanya membesar-besarkan sesuatu yang menurutnya sepele. Selain itu juga, Kise adalah pemuda yang gampang sekali menangis.

Aomine heran, kenapa ia memiliki pengagum aneh seperti Kise ini.

"_Ne_, _ne_, Aominecchi."

Aomine memandang Kise yang masih terus saja menatap Kuroko. "Apa?"

"Bukankah Kurokocchi itu manis?" Ucapnya dengan mata yang berbinar kagum.

Dan seketika Aomine terdiam mendengarnya.

Manis, katanya?

Perlahan senyum terlukis di bibir Aomine. Dan semakin lama senyum itu makin melebar dan pada akhirnya berubah jadi tawa.

Kise melirik Aomine yang tengah berusaha meredam tawanya. Apa ada yang salah? "Kau kenapa, Aominecchi?" seketika Kise takut kalau saja sahabatnya ini tengah mengalami gejala sesuatu yang aneh.

"Apa kau tidak sadar?" Tanya Aomine sembari menatap Kise.

Kise yang bingung dengan perkataan Aomine hanya bisa memandang pemuda itu untuk meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Wajahmu juga tidak kalah manisnya, Kise." Lanjut Aomine dan ia pun melanjutkan tawanya yang sempat tertahan.

Kise memikirkan apa maksud dari perkataan Aomine. Dan seketika wajahnya langsung berubah merah. "EEEHH?"

Aomine melirik Kise yang tengah menyembunyikan wajahnya, malu. Bisa ia lihat wajah itu berubah menjadi merah padam. Lalu ia membawa tangannya dan mengacak rambut Kise yang seketika berubah menjadi berantakkan.

"Aominecchi!"

Aomine masih saja tertawa. "Maaf. Wajahmu terlihat lucu kalau sedang bersemu seperti itu."

Kise membuang mukanya. Wajahnya masih saja memerah. "Jangan berkata hal memalukan seperti itu, Aominecchi!" rajuknya.

Aomine terkekeh. "Biasanya kau yang selalu membuat para gadis bersemu. Dan melihat kau bersemu seperti ini, ini suatu kesenangan tersendiri."

Kise masih saja menggerutu sampai pada pesanan mereka terhidang di depan meja masing-masing. Dan mereka pun mulai mencicipi hidangan masing-masing.

Well, meskipun Kise masih saja memasang tampang cemberut, ada suatu perasaan senang di hatinya saat Aomine mengatakan manis untuk wajahnya. Itu membuat senyum tipis mengembang di bibirnya. Dan tak lupa sedikit semu di wajahnya.

…

**FIN**

…

_**Nga yakin ini termasuk shonen-ai atau bukan. Makanya nga dikasih warning. Orz.**_

_**Sebenernya fanfic ini hasil kerjaan ngeRP di twitter. Well, saya sebagai Kise di sini. Dan tentu saja nga semua kejadian di fanfic ini sama di RP. Yang sama cuma bagian Aomine mengacak rambut Kise trus wajah Kise memerah dan Aomine tertawa. Itu aja. Mungkin di sini ada yang ikut ngeRP KuroBas juga? Mungkin kalian tahu yang mana acc RP saya, mengingat yang ngeRP Kise itu nga sedikit. Orz.**_

_**Well, boleh minta reviewnya? :3**_

_**Oh ya, Happy FID #4, Minna!**_


End file.
